Attack of the Scavengers
by TheFlyingEmperor
Summary: The land of Pyhrria has lived in absolute control of the dragon species that lives there for more than 5,000 years. But what if those scavengers, defeated long ago, came back to reclaim their long-lost land, with technology never before seen by the dragons? I will be updating less frequently now. Rated T for (possible) relatively violent war scenes.
1. Prologue: Before the assault

Section 1: Chapter 1: Before the Attack

 _5012 AS (After Scorching), Rainforest Kingdom, Royal Tree house..._

Glory was pacing around the house, waiting for the arrival of an unknown visitor. The letter she received didn't have the name of the sender, so for all she knew it might as well be Deathbringer.

 _Good day. Meet me outside your tree house ASAP, at 5:00PM. I have very confidential information about scavengers. If you could please meet me at that time it would be a great help to both Pyhrria and yourself. Please believe me; I have been dismissed by all the other queens as crazy._

Considering her personality, Glory was certain she would say the mystery dragon was crazy, but nevertheless she got ready to meet him, or her, soon. She also told one of her Rainwing guards to watch in one of the treetops to protect her. She also packed a blowgun just to be sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:00PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She waited under her treehouse, as the mystery dragon said. She was seriously thinking this was a stupid prank pulled off by Deathbringer when she heard a voice, calling "Get over to the bush with that frog sitting on one of the branches."

She carefully walked through the bush, careful not to touch the frog. And then she saw the dragon. The first thing she noticed was that even in the darkness the canopy provided, she still seemed extremely tired. The second thing she realized about the dragon was that she was a Seawing. Glory looked at her and decided to start. "So, why did you call me?" She asked.

The mystery dragon looked at her and said "I have been flying for many days and nights. While I was flying along the Bay of A Thousand Scales, I noticed a lot of floating box things, and they were headed towards the islands. I decided to fly a little closer and that was when streaks of light started to fly at me. I couldn't understand what was shooting those lights, before I realized it was coming from the scavengers. When I flew a little closer, a streak hit my talon."

She lifted her talon so Glory could see. It was marked by a large scar. Dried blood covered her hand. Glory didn't think scavengers were smart enough to make things like that. She didn't even think this story was real. She was starting to see how this dragon may have made others think she was crazy. But she still wanted to see what was next, just because of curiosity. So, she urged "Go on, tell me more."

So she continued. "My talon started to bleed. I quickly flew to Queen Coral to tell her about the imminent threat, but she dismissed me and said that I was crazy. I went to all the Queens around Pyhrria, and they had similar reactions."

Glory thought about it for a moment. She really did think this Seawing was crazy. Her stories sounded like things from before the Scorching, and half of that was just a tale. Right? Now that she thought about it, she understood why everyone thought this Seawing was crazy. Why would any dragon ever have the resolve to fly around Pyhrria, just to tell the Queens some stupid tale about Scavengers? Sure, she had that scar, but it probably was just some cut she got while she fumbled around without sleep. Glory began to fume. She angrily said "Seriously? You expect me to believe this stupid scavenger story? And why would a bunch of boxes scare us? They're JUST SCAVENGERS!" With that final remark, Glory stomped out of the hidden bush and flew back to her tree house, thinking how this was all just a waste of time.


	2. Chapter 1: Landing Day

Chapter 1: Landing Day

5012 AS, Bay of a Thousand Scales

The landing has so far been a success. They had two encounters with dragons, but both were short-lived. As the troops ran to secure the island, the Grand Colonel of the United Coalition could only hope for victory. Because now, they were at war.

"Status report trooper!" yelled the Colonel.

"Sir, we have secured this island. It appears to be abandoned sir." said the trooper.

"Do a thermal sweep of the surrounding islands."

"Sir, our air support hasn't-"

"Then use one of the boats' scanners!" The Colonel shot a dirty look at the trooper before murmuring "Why do I always have to do everything myself?"

~~~~Queen Glory's Tree House, Rainforest~~~~

Glory couldn't be more irritated. She lost countless minutes with that idiotic dragon and her stupid scavenger stories. Complete waste of time. She felt like throwing that dragon into the dungeon for all she cared. She sat back down on her throne. Her head hurt. She suddenly realized that she forgot about that frog perching atop the bush.

"Great," she thought, "I get a headache after putting up with some idiotic seawing."

Deathbringer walked inside the tree house. "Feeling down?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about it." he pressured.

"No."

"Please?"

"Go away."

Deathbringer looked at her with a strange expression. "You know, the doctors told me the way to stay healthy is to look at a handsome dragon every day."

"Well then I'm getting the opposite of what I'm supposed to get to stay healthy."

"Ok, now I'm offended. Are you calling me ugly?" he joked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Glory answered.

~~~~2 hours later, Bay of a Thousand Scales~~~~

"You heard the Commander, sweep the area with our thermal cameras." the Colonel commanded.

"Status report?" asked the Colonel.

"No bogies yet sir. Should we set up camp?" asked the trooper.

"Stay on task. See anything yet?"

"No sir. I'll notify you if I see anything." answered the trooper.

The Colonel's looked to a trooper scanning with the radar. "Lieutenant, you detecting anything we should be worried about?"

"Sir, I'm detecting a squadron of dragons in V formation." answered the Lieutenant.

"READY THE GUNS! SURFACE-TO-AIR MISSLES READY! ON MY MARK, UNLEASH HELL!"

"3... 2... 1... FIRE!"

~~~~Seawing Squadron~~~~

The leader of the squad looked at one of the scouts. "You see anything?"

The scout squinted. "Is that... are those flying rocks coming at us?"

"You must be seeing things." The leader grunted. "They told me he had perfect vision..." thought the leader.

Then he saw them. The weird, cone shaped objects flying straight at them. "DUCK!" the leader commanded. That was the last thing he ever said.

~~~~Military Camp~~~~

*Distant explosion*

"WE HIT GOT 'EM!" yelled the coordinator. "WE GOT THEM WITHOUT USING OUR EARLY WARNING SYSTEM! OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Everyone in the camp looked at him. A single trooper said "That's why you aren't our Colonel."

The coordinator sat down, feeling put down before he let his personality take over.

"Do you detect anything else?" asked the Colonel.

"No sir, should I deploy our Early Warning System?" asked the radar operator.

"Yes. Those dragons don't know what they got themselves into." the Colonel twiddled his fingers devilishly. "They don't know."

~~~~2 hours later, Seawing Palace~~~~

Queen Coral tapped her hands on her desk. Her scouts had still not come back. "WHERE ARE MY SCOUTS?" she yelled.

"Excuse me, as Commander of the Seawing Army, this concerns me as well. If you would not mind, my generals wouldn't mind not getting yelled at." Shark said slyly.

The Seawing Queen narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you pulling off?"

Before he could answer, a scout came inside the chamber. He was bleeding from head to toe.

"T-they are coming. I barely made it out alive. Scavengers, hundreds of them, shot-shot the rest of my squad down, with explosive cones that... that..." his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over, dead.

Coral widened her eyes. "This... this... what?" she stammered. That was all she could say, after everything that had happened. "What?"

~~~~Military Camp~~~~

"Apache Helicopter #4235 calling in. The Helicopter Carriers have arrived." the helicopter pilot said.

"Any idea how long it will take for the Chinooks to arrive?" the radio operator asked.

"About a day." said the pilot.

"Direct me to the bridge."

"Right away."

"Yes?" answered the radio operator of the Helicopter Carrier.

"Tell the Captain not to deploy the landing crafts. Rather, deploy the submarines and scan below the surface before advancing north." said the radio operator in the camp.

"Ok, I'll tell the captain. Bye."

With that, the radio operator turned off the radio.

"Operator, how long until the Chinooks with the supplies for our camp?" asked the Colonel.

"Sir, it will take about a day. I've also told them about the submarines." answered the operator.

"Good. We'll need to establish an airfield on one of these islands. Surely there is one large enough. The helicopters are here, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok. The aircraft carriers can only do so much. We need a permanent base if we are to take over. Tomorrow, have the aircraft sweep the area, and have them go north and south to find land. If there is land, we'll build a base on one of these islands and the mainland. Tomorrow is a new day." The Colonel smiled. "Tomorrow is a new day." 


	3. Chapter 2: Bombers Attack

Chapter 2: Bombers Attack

5012 AS, Somewhere in the Bay of a Thousand Scales...

After they had found a few dragon patrols, the Colonel ordered the construction of a base on a relatively large island, covered in foliage.

"FIRE THE HELLFIRE MISSLES!" commanded the Colonel.

*consecutive explosions*

"NOW SEND IN THE LANDING CRAFTS LIEUTENANT!" yelled the Colonel.

"Right away sir! Troopers, clear the area and place down the temporary landing pad!" said the Lieutenant.

Once the troopers finished securing the area, they created a temporary landing pad for the supply Chinooks.

"Are the Chinooks ready?" asked the radio operator.

"They're filled sir. Taking off." answered the helicopter pilot.

"Good." With that remark, the operator hung up.

"Radio operator, status report." said the Colonel.

"Sir, the Chinooks are ready. The helicopters are coming right this way."

"Okay, make sure the Helicopter Carriers don't crash into the rocks."

"Yes sir." The radio operator then directed his message to the captain of the Carrier fleet.

"Captain speaking, what do you need?" answered the Captain.

"Captain, there are rocks near the shore. Make sure you don't crash into them."

"Are you questioning my experience, sonny boy?" asked the Captain.

"No sir, not at all."

"Good." With that remark the Captain shut off the radio. "Good grief, I don't want to have that happen again. Questioning my skill, do they want their hide skinned?"

~~~~Sky Kingdom~~~~

The F-35 pilot flew across the landscape. He saw a message icon on his helmet display, and he nodded his head to receive. "Reporting sir," the pilot responded.

"Status report?" demanded the operator.

"Sir, I see a massive castle. Should I come back?"

"No, rather, you should scout a little longer. We haven't finished construction of the airfield, until then we want you to stay airborne."

"We?" asked the pilot.

"I'm talking about the Colonel and me." responded the operator.

"Got it sir. I'll see you around." With that, the pilot jabbed his head forward to end the radio call. "He tilted his head backward, and his helmet display changed to a camera behind him. "I got company. Fire the flares!" he said to himself. There were dragons trying to tail him, but they were unable to catch up. He smirked. "In all my years as pilot, I have never seen such a hilarious sight!" he laughed. The Skywings were literally going over each other in an attempt to catch up to him. He watched as they grabbed each other and tried to throw the other towards him, and failed epically.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. Because right now, there was nothing that could hurt him. He felt invincible. He flew along a river, and located a delta. He turned on the radio. He could see that 2 rivers had streamed to the delta. "Sir?" he asked.

"Operator speaking, what is it?"

"I have located a delta, and it might be a great strategic point."

"What for?" the operator asked. "We have no enemies here. The Imperial Union doesn't even know about our operation!"

"Just promise me you'll tell the Colonel." the Pilot begged.

"Fine." the operator groaned. "Cutting you off now."

The radio went *bleep*, and the constant hum of the radio went out. In fact, the constant hum of his flight instruments had gone out. _Uh oh..._ the Pilot thought.

~~~~Bay of a Thousand Scales~~~~

"Sir, the bombers are here." said the operator.

"Send them the coordinates for the airfield." commanded the Colonel.

"Yes sir. Would you like to know the type of plane they are?" asked the operator.

"I don't really care." The Colonel furrowed his eyebrows. "Just do what you're told."

"Yes sir. Troopers, ready the airfield for the bombers!"

"Oh, and radar operator, make a millimeter-wavelength radar scan to make sure there are no enemies in the radius." commanded the Colonel.

"Sir yes sir." With that, he switched to advanced mode on the radar and scanned the area. "I see nothing but trees and islands, and tiny ants for that matter. It's not like they have stealth fighters, this radar mode is for detecting tank shells coming at 1,700 meters per second!"

The Colonel looked into space. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And don't forget, don't question my orders." The Colonel then looked at him. "There's always the possibility of an ambush. You never know." He thought back to when he first was ambushed. He swore it would be that last time he would ever be surprised. He had lost his brother to his confusion. He had lost everything. His friends, his family, even his dignity. Ever since then, he was always cautious, never afraid to look twice. Not even when it came at the cost of his own reputation. His train of thought was interrupted by the operator saying something that he didn't quite catch, but his Lieutenant sure did.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Colonel. The aircraft have found land."

~~~~Skywing Kingdom, 3 hours later~~~~

"Air-cushioned landing craft sure are efficient." remarked the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir." A trooper responded.

"Say, what are your rifles, capacity?"

"Specify what you mean sir."

"Ammo capacity." answered the Lieutenant.

"20 rounds per gun. I believe they are M-16s sir."

"That's really cool." said the Lieutenant.

Just then, the landing craft hit land, and the trooper breathed a sigh of relief.

"GO GO GO, LET'S SECURE THIS AREA BEFORE MIDNIGHT! GO GO GO !" commanded the Colonel.

~~~~Skywing Trooper Exercise Team~~~~

"Make sure you don't reveal too much of your underbelly, and make sure to keep watch of your surroundings." said the Skywing Trainer.

"Um, I see a bunch of boxes on the beach." said a Skywing Trooper.

"Yeah, I see a bunch of scavengers as well. I wouldn't mind a snack..."

"Wait, are those light beams shooting at us?" said another Trooper.

"Wait, look! A scavenger is hiding behind a rock, and he's holding a green and yellow striped log of some sort!" said another.

"Another one's coming! And he's placing a black cone inside!"

"And he's pointing it at... us! It's a weapon! Use your training, and eliminate the threat! Spread out!" commanded the Trainer.

At that moment, a S.A.M launcher was locked onto the dragons and fired.

~~~~Military landing site, Sky Kingdom~~~~

"Wait, one of them is getting away!" yelled the S.A.M operator.

"Not today." said the sharpshooter. "Not today." He lifted his .50 cal Barrett, and fired.

The bullet penetrated the dragon's tail, and went through his body before it came out of his chest, blood splattering where the bullet had landed. The dragon coughed, blood coming out, and fell to the ground. He didn't scream for the entire process.

The Colonel, obviously unimpressed, commanded the radio operator to tell the bombers to find the castle and bomb it.

"B1-B serial number #W45659 speaking." answered the pilot.

"Find the castle the F-35 scout found, and I want you to bomb it out." said the operator.

"Right away sir." The pilot cut off the radio, and said to his squadron, "Get ready, we're going to attack the capital.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~

"DROP THE BOMBS!" yelled the pilot.

Chaos reigned as the pilots saw the dragons panicking to get to the air, as the bombs hit the ground. A massive spire collapsed, and the castle was literally blown to smithereens. What once was an arena was now rubble, and they could see the bodies lying on the ground, and the paths that were once magnificent were burning. It was almost a shame to destroy such a magnificent place. Almost.

The lead pilot smiled. He never felt pity for his enemies, not since his leg was blown off from a mortar. He could walk again thanks to exoskeletons, but he had always would have infused hatred to whomever he would face. "Drop the chemical bombs." He commanded.

"But sir-" the co-pilot began.

"Don't question, just do."

"Yes sir."

The chemical bombs dropped, 2,000 pounds in weight. They watched as the dragons twitched in agony, some turning green and vomiting before they inflated and died, others were coughing, blood splattered all over the place.

The lead pilot, he couldn't stop himself. He smiled. Then he started laughing. And laughing. He laughed so hard he thought he had gone mad. Then it was over.

"Ok, head back to base." he commanded.

~~~~Queen Glory's Tree House, the next day~~~~

 _There have been terrifying events happening. Coral has found her patrol units being mysteriously killed, and Ruby is dead. The Sky kingdom is burning, massive metal birds dropping rocks of doom. Please send help for defending the Sand Kingdom from such attacks._

-Queen Thorn

"How should we address this?" Glory asked.

"I say we send scouts to check. Just to be safe." Jambu remarked.

"But by the speed these kingdoms are being attacked, it won't be long before all the Kingdoms are subdued and this mysterious force takes Pyrrhia under its control." Deathbringer said.

"I'd prefer not to be blown to ashes and mutated strangely before dying." Glory said.

"This handsome face doesn't deserve to be turned into ash either." Deathbringer added.

"Seriously?"

~~~~Area D2 (Ruins of Queen Ruby's Palace)~~~~

"Have we finished the airfield?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes. In fact, we have also finished clearing the rubble, and dumping the dead bodies as well. The B1-Bs will be landing soon. We have also finished the hangars, and are working on the bunkers and living quarters." answered the Lieutenant.

"Good. We shall have a well established base, and defense, by sunrise. Prioritize living quarters, and establish a few heat-seeking missile launchers, in case some of the dragons try to get back their land. We advance south 2 days from now, and this will be our airbase. Tell the people in the Maritimes base to convert it to a harbour." commanded the Colonel.

"Yes sir."

"Soon, we will have this entire continent under our submission, and nobody, and nothing, will stop us." With that, the Colonel laughed maniacally. Because nothing could ruin his plans now, and he had the entire continent within his grasp. Right?


	4. Chapter 3: All Hail the Empire

Chapter 3: All Hail the Empire

 _Note: Any nations said in this story are all fictional. Any people, living or dead are also all fictional, and for enjoyment purposes only, and their personalities and any leaders are also entirely fictional. Any political views are only for entertainment as well and do not reflect the views of the writer. Also I don't own Wings of Fire._

As the advances of the Coalition increase, the unstoppable force seems, well, unstoppable. So, Queen Glory asks her most loyal dragons to think of something to stop the crushing coalition. Of course, being Rainwings, those dragons were idiots.

So, Jade Mountain has been evacuated for this matter, and Queen Glory sits with her friends, discussing the matter.

"How should we take care of this matter?" asked Glory.

"I say we surrender." suggested Starflight.

"That really sounds like what a Starflight would say." remarked Tsunami.

"Do you have any better ideas other than surrender? General?" asked Glory.

"We could organize an attack on their base, and crush them inside out." said Tsunami.

"We could try and choose a way where everyone could be happy, like maybe write a treaty or something, you know?" suggested Sunny.

Clay pondered on his chair. "OH MY, THREE MOONS I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"OH MY, CLAY YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT FOR ONCE! CONGRATULATIONS! DO YOU WANT A PRIZE?" Glory commented.

Clay, ignoring Glory's snide comments, continued. "We could try and find like, I don't know, where they came from, and maybe, just maybe, there might be some of them who would be willing to help!"

Glory face-palmed. "Seriously? That won't help Clay, they'll just keep attacking, and if help arrives, it'll probably be too..." She suddenly gasped. "OH MY-BEST IDEA TIME! We could destroy the things they used to get here and then they'd be stranded!"

Clay gave a sympathetic look to Glory. "Glory, I'm sorry but they probably have more of those things that we can ever destroy, and by some Seawing messengers the things are huge, bigger than your entire tree house. Plus, they say those things are animus-touched or something, and that explosive cones fly out without any visible operator, and they are indestructible, and-"

"Thanks a lot for destroying my bright idea." Glory glared at Clay.

He gave a sympathetic look back. "Look, how about we go with Starflight's idea and surrender, so no other lives are lost. All in favour of Starflight's idea, raise your talon." Clay raised his talon. So did Starflight.

"I don't know, will surrendering help?" asked Sunny.

"No it won't, we'll all be executed for crimes against their Kingdom!"

"Um... It should work... I mean, yeah, uh, I'll shut up now." Starflight caught the dirty look Tsunami was giving him.

"Look, for the better of the dragons." Sunny lifted her talon.

Glory suddenly flew into rage. "YOU KNOW WHAT; I THINK I'LL CALL THIS MEETING TO AN END. IT'S MY KINGDOM ANYWAY!" With that final remark, she stomped over to the window and flew out.

"Well, that was eventful. We failed in changing her mind, prepare for a suicide attack." With that, Tsunami followed Glory. "Glory, wait!" she called.

That left the 3 dragons who chose surrender; Clay, Starflight, and Sunny.

"So, do you guys think we should talk about anything here?" Clay asked. "You know what, I'm gonna go eat some food. Yeah, that sounds good." Clay also flew out.

"Oh, Clay." Sunny smiled playfully. Starflight, do you need help?" offered Sunny.

"No thanks, I think I can manage. One step here, one step ther- AAAAAHHHHH!" Starflight fell out of the window, but his wing caught a gust of wind and he flew off. "HELP!"

"I'M COMING STARFLIGHT!" Sunny yelled. Sunny also jumped out of the window, pursuing Starflight.

~~~~UDC Dictatorship Building, UDC (United Dictatorship Country), 2020 A.D~~~~

"Your most great dictatorship, I believe the Imperial Union is planning to attack one of our beachfronts on the newfound continent." said the Deputy Commander of the Grand Army of the UDC.

"Do not allow the Empires to take hold of the continent. If they do, they may find the secret that we are looking to exploit. Send more reinforcements, in case the Empires decide to try and flank our troops." commanded the Grand Dictator. His slogan was "The Alternative to an Emperor, the fair rule of the Grand Dictator is what you deserve!" Truly, his power was beyond any Emperor ever had. He was the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army, the Grand Priest of his people, and the Supreme Ruler. And definitely more corrupt. Of course, no one said that. That would be a death wish. He held the power of thousands of troops, with the technology unmatched by any nation. But his technology met its match when it faced his worst enemy; the Imperial Union.

~~~~2 years ago~~~~

"The Second Great Depression continues to plague the world. Almost all the countries are bankrupt, and the prices keep going down, and the governments are on the verge of collapse. As this plague keeps going on, who knows what will happen."

John turned off the radio. He was just a poor man trying to struggle in life. And now, with the sudden deficit throughout the world, his chances of survival descend even more. And he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't a lawyer, or a politician. He wished, if only he had a chance to take the government into his own hands, showing the world the beauty of his ideas. He had a plan. He would create military dominance, removing the idea of democracy, and making a new government, relying on the internet, and any problems would be sent to an internet database. There would be people responsible for checking this system, and narrowing down the entries, and the mayors would be the people who looked at the final entries, and executed them. And the Grand Chancellor would be the one to take over economical problems. It would be a society run automatically. It was almost perfect. Almost. He seriously thought about how he could revamp the idea of money, and wished that people would use services in trade for material objects, or other services, and trade when they needed them only, so no one would be in poverty. No more money.

Sure, his plans had major flaws, but he was fine with them. They wouldn't happen anyway. The Western countries had already united together as the United Dictatorship Country anyway. Wasn't that worse than his ideas?

~~~~Present time, Imperial Union Building~~~~

"Announcing the Great and Honorable Grand Chancellor of the Imperial Union." announced the announcer.

"Let us start this meeting." said the Grand Chancellor.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this meeting?" asked the Minister of Military Affairs. "I mean, what's the point?"

"You know about the UDC advances to the new continent, right?" asked the Chinese Imperial Representative.

"Yeah, and I wanted to talk about that." said the Military Minister. "In private with the Grand Chancellor, I might add." he murmured.

"Okay then, what actions should we take against this?" asked the Grand Chancellor.

"I personally believe that we should post this on the Imperial Board for all Empires, and they would distribute those down the line, and we would get the votes of the public." said the Minister of Public Affairs.

"That sounds reasonable. Any other ideas?" asked the Grand Chancellor. "No? Okay then, short meeting." With that, the Chancellor left, with the rest of the ministers filing out.

~~~~2 days later~~~~

"Sir, our attack is ready. Shall we send our ships to the new continent now?" asked the Deputy Commander of the Imperial Union Army.

"Yes. I will be leading this myself, you stay behind." ordered the Grand Commander of the Imperial Union Army.

"Yes sir." The Deputy bowed to the Grand Commander, and headed off to his office.

The Grand Commander sighed. The deputy was a great figurehead and public speaker, but when it came to leadership he simply was horrible at it. In all seriousness, he really thought he made it as Deputy Commander because he was good looking when he first saw him. That was what he assumed anyway. But now was not the time to be thinking of such things. "Men, prepare for a landing on the new continent."

The soldiers quickly said, "Yes sir," and then they rushed over to the boxes, pushing them onto the ships.

"Hey, you, be careful with that box. It contains guns and ammunition, you wouldn't want that to fall into the sea, now would you?" the Commander asked. He pointed to a soldier that was struggling to push a large box at least twice his size onto a landing craft.

The soldier smiled at him. "Yes sir." he said. He grunted, and somehow managed to push the box onto the craft without it sliding back down.

The Commander sighed. "You're a newbie, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." The soldier kept smiling. "I'm a private, sir. Fresh recruit."

The Commander smirked. "Keep up the good work, private, and you just might get promoted.

The Commander then walked up to the inter-army radio and yelled as hard as he can, almost as if to scare the enemy, "ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE!"


	5. Chapter 4: Battle of the Diamond Spray

Chapter 5: Battle of the Diamond Spray

 **Sorry for not updating. I would update more, but I was anticipating Escaping Peril. I will update more frequently now that I have read Escaping Peril (yay)!**

Deathbringer looked into the bright sunrise. He smiled. It would be a great day. He had a day planned out for Glory, and he was proud that he had thought it up on the spot. In fact, he actually thought it up just now. All right, fine. It really was just some random thought he had in his mind, but he still was excited to do it. He smirked. He loved to tease her. Ever since he met her, he found it amusing how she would try to conceal her laughter with an annoyed mask. At least, that was what he thought anyway.

But when he walked down onto the rainforest floor, he could feel some type of wrongness in the air. It felt strange, like the entire rainforest had gone silent. He heard a rustle in the trees. He turned his head. A stick dropped out from the sky. "You can come out of there." he answered.

"I-is that Deathbringer?" one asked.

"I don't know, we should check." Another said, "DEATHBRINGER, IS THAT YOU?"

Deathbringer rolled his eyes. Those idiots wouldn't know how to question a leaf even if their life depended on it. "Yes, it's me." he answered.

"Yeah, it's him." 3 dragons materialized out of thin air. "What do you want?" Deathbringer asked.

"We spotted some scavengers near the outskirts of the rainforest. We're on our way to Queen Glory because asked anyone to warn her about it. But then we were attacked and one of them shot a light beam thing and killed one of us." Judging by his expression, the dragon either was a mental freak or he was an idiot, because he didn't look worried at all.

 _Probably he's an idiot. Then that would explain why he's so stupid. Ha._ Deathbringer thought. "Okay, I'm heading over to Glory's palace anyway."

"Oh, and she got angry at her friends and flew off. I think." The Rainwing looked at his comrade. "Yeah, I think."

"Where did she fly off to?" he asked curiously.

~~~~Winding Tail River Sound~~~~

"Sir, most of the Imperial Union forces have arrived." The Imperial Brigadier General said. He looked at his list. "The only ones left now are the Russian Sector forces."

The Grand Commander puffed his chest with. "Okay, start our advances once they get here. We'll head north and face the enemy forces head-on. According to our scouts, the enemy is camping in a large delta. So, we'll head up along this river and ambush them from the mountain pass. Is everyone clear?" The Grand Commander said.

"Yes sir. Prepare our Main Battle Tanks for ground assault! Ready the ground attack planes for launch!" yelled the General. "Uh, just for the record sir, are you coming with us?"

"No, my Brigadier General, I will be supervising the Russian sector forces. Also, the entire Russian Air Sector will be coming, so just wait for their ground sector. They will supply most of the tanks we will be using. The Air Sector will take some time to prepare." the Commander answered.

"Yes sir. Men, hold the advance! Wait for the rest of the forces to arrive!" yelled the General.

Suddenly, a brightly coloured dragon burst out of the rainforest.

~~~~Glory's Point of View~~~~

I flew out of the Rainforest, fuming. I looked back, and I saw Tsunami chasing me. _Great, just what I needed. I DO NOT NEED SOME "comfort" AND "consolation"._ I thought angrily.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a loud bang.

"Whaa..." Glory started. I felt a horrible pain in my chest and back, and my vision was fuzzy, and my head ached. As I tried to get up, I felt a horrible pain in my arms. _Broken bones,_ I thought. _Great, just what I needed._ As my sight cleared, I started to see something that resembled a gray blob that was securing me to the ground. Or whatever surface I was secured to. I heard a few high pitched squeaks, sort of like... scavengers! "Luse fimasla firsaor!" she heard. "Oh, rue eiso awq efgo!" another said. I lifted my head.

I noticed that I was lying on her back, and that the gray blob was holding my arms back, and there were... scavengers! I knew it! I was a prisoner! They were pacing around and quickly blabbing senseless things to each other. I could vaguely see outside, and I saw a massive green trunk-like object from where I could see, anyway. And then the object started to move. The object, whatever it was, shook the earth lightly. The object revealed a box-like structure at the back with slopes and another, much smaller, box on top with a stick popping out. The entire structure seemed to be dragon-sized. I wonder what it's for. A few of those structures had moved along before I had the strength to bend my head further downwards.

I flinched when I saw the wound. Dried blood caked my wound, and a small, almost imperceptible hole was in my chest. The wound somehow managed to hurt even more after I looked at it, so I lied back down. I closed my eyes and thought about what was happening for a while. It appeared to be that I was a prisoner, and it also seemed that I was somehow heavily wounded by a tiny projectile smaller than one of those scavenger claws. Perhaps... but it can't be! I refuse to think that puny scavengers could have saved my life. Or had they?

I opened my eyes and thought for a moment. One of the scavengers must shot that projectile in the first place! I would get revenge for this. For the poor Skywings killed in their stupid raid, and for the poor innocent dragons probably about to be killed by this scavenger raid. I would get out. But first, I needed some well needed rest. I placed my head down on something soft and closed my eyes.

~~~~Diamond Spray Delta~~~~

"Sir, reinforcements are coming from the northern parts of the continent." said a Trooper.

The Colonel twiddled his thumbs. "Very well, tell them to meet us here."

"Uh, sir?" said a trooper.

"Yes?"

"Our scouts report sightings of Imperial Troopers."

"WHAT? Tell the reinforcements to come here, pronto! We need them if we are to withstand their attack! This point is an extremely important strategic point, we cannot allow them to take this point, do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Prepare the weaponry and tanks!"

"Wait, have you built an airfield yet?" asked the Colonel.

"Uh, I don't think so sir."

The Colonel face-palmed. "Seriously? Are you kidding me?" the Colonel fumed.

"Uh, sorry sir." The trooper quickly ran away before he could be bestowed the magic of being violently dismembered by the Colonel.

"Do we have any tanks?" yelled the Colonel.

"Sir, we have about 500 here as a strategic defensive line, M1A2s to be exact, and we have a few squadrons of B1-B reinforcements, sir!" yelled back the Trooper.

"And how many tanks did the scouts say they had?"

"About 200 tanks sir!"

With that, the Colonel smiled, and he sat down on a rock. Then something occurred to him. "How's their air support?"

"Uh..." the trooper stammered. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, what is it?" the Colonel pressed."

"They... they have the entire air force of the Russian Sector on its way here.

"WHAT?" the Colonel yelled. "DO THEY KNOW OUR MOTIVES?"

"I don't think so sir, the tank support seems minimal."

The Colonel face-palmed again. "Are you trying to comfort me? Because it won't work! Do you not see the tactics they're playing on us?! They must know we have minimal air support! Send a radio message to the Military Ministry about this! They must know immediately about this... this... CONSPIRACY!" the Colonel nearly yelled. "YES! CONSPIRACY! WE MUST HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST!"

~~~~Winding Tail River Sound~~~~

The fearsome rumble of the T-90 Battle tank ruled the landscape. With only 200-strong, the IU forces' main strategy was to distract the enemy long enough for the Imperial Russian Air Sector to ambush the enemy.

"Sir, we arrived at the Delta!" said an Imperial Soldier.

"Alright , do you see any enemy vehicles coming yet?" asked the Brigadier General.

"No sir."

The General scratched his chin. "Well, our job is to hold this point until air support arrives, and make sure we have minimal losses, so just keep going."

"Yes sir."

As the Imperial Union forces drove along the delta, they didn't notice the camouflaged artillery and tanks hidden in the strangely gargantuan undergrowth in this continent.

The UDC Colonel looked at his troopers and lifted his hand. "On my signal... FIRE!"

The artillery fired, and the tanks broke into the scene.

The General widened his eyes. "It's an ambush! Quick, hold your ground!"

The tanks easily outnumbered the IU forces, and it didn't help that the T-90 was designed not for one-on-one battles, but for outnumbering attacks, so the M1A2s easily broke through the attack line that the T-90s formed.

"Retreat!" yelled the General to the remaining tanks.

The tank driver looked up. "Sir, our remaining forces are too little to make a difference, and the enemy have us surrounded!"

"Try to break through their blockade!" The General turned his head towards the gargantuan undergrowth where the ambush came from. "Run to the undergrowth!" he commanded.

"But sir-" the driver started.

"No buts, drive us to the undergrowth, or try to! Gunner, blast that tank blocking the river!"

"Yes sir." the gunner said. "FIRE NOW!"

A recoil force racked the tank, and the remaining tanks soon followed, slowly breaking through the blockade and into the undergrowth, but the T-90s were being picked off, one by one.

And then the Russian air support and the UDC reinforcements arrived, all at the same time, and all hell broke loose.

The UDC forces fought hard, but the Tu-95s bombarded the ground so much that the Diamond Spray Delta was completely incinerated by the time the UDC forces were retreating, and the massive attack of the Russian jets had wiped out the air support. Nearly all of the tanks, reinforcements and all, were completely destroyed, and any chance of air support for the UDC forces was diminished. Even with more than 700 tanks attacking the dwindled Imperial tank forces, (which had been reduced to less than 50 tanks by the end of the battle) they still lost the battle, and the remaining tank forces had been able to survive the bombardment as well.

The Brigadier General climbed out of his tank and sat on the turret, now revealed in the open after the Tu-95s had bombed the delta. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh, how I live for the sweet smell of a scorched victory. Don't you agree, driver?"

The tank driver turned to face the General. "Of course, sir. But might I ask, don't you think, maybe we should have more troops on the ground right now? The enemy could have reinforcements coming at any time sir."

The General looked down at the driver. "You'd think that after such a devastating destruction of their army, they would even dare think about another attack? I, personally, think that we have won our rights here."

"Does that mean-" the driver started.

"Yes, today, and for a long time, we have won."

"Then General, I think you're greatly mistaken." The Grand Commander lifted his chin up high. I see you succeeded in your mission.

"Sir, we have, but we also suffered from high casualties, sir." the Brigadier General said.

"So I've heard. I've also heard of how you saved the rest of your squad through..." The Commander thought for a moment. "I know the word, how you saved your squad through quick thinking and bravery." He narrowed his eyes at the General. "I had a different word in mind though. Something that began with cow. Hmm, well you don't think I came here just to tell you that, do you?"

The General looked mostly relieved. "No sir."

The Commander grinned. "Good. Now as I was saying, we detected an emergency distress call sent by the UDC forces before they were destroyed. It appears to have reached the main headquarters. Now, if they attack, then that would mean they either don't want an uneven losing-to-winning streak, which I know the Grand Dictator does all too often, or they actually have a goal, in which that would be a first."

The General looked at the Commander. "Sir, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like as if you knew him."

The Commander looked back at him. "In all my years of service to Japan, then to the New Japanese Empire, then to the Imperial Union, I've always known my enemy. The Dictator doesn't get excluded."

~~~~Claws of the Clouds Mountains~~~~

Ruby wasn't dead. She wouldn't even think about what would happen if she had died. What would happen to her young son Cliff, or her subjects. Now, she had no subjects. Those poor Skywings were massacred. All of them. So far, she had seen zero Skywings, other than her young son. She smiled at Cliff.

"Mommy, why do we leave big house?" Cliff asked.

"Because big house is dangerous, and if we didn't go away, then we would die." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Okay mommy." Ruby felt heartbroken when she saw the smile on her young son's face. Soon, he would learn his mommy failed to protect the dragons she had sworn to protect. She had lost them all to the flying metal menace that came and went. Her subjects and her castle had all crumbled at her talons, all while she watched as they exploded into ash and burned to death. She growled softly. She swore that she would find who was responsible for the destruction of her subjects, and she would rip their throat out. She would find the dragon that had enchanted those birds, and she would roast him/her until they were cooked. And then she would eat him/her. _Now I sound like Peril. And just days ago I hated her._

~~~~ _1 day ago~~~~_

 _Ruby had been visiting the Skywing hatchery, watching the little Skywings bound about. She had heard a loud noise outside, but assumed it was nothing. At least, she was, until the first bomb struck._

 _She smiled at her son. "Cliff, do you want to do anything today?" she asked._

 _Her son smiled back. "Can we go to river?" he asked. He pointed his tiny talon at the Diamond Spray River. "I want to play at river!"_

 _Ruby lifted her son off the ground of the hatchery. "Alright, I'll bring you to the river."_

" _YAY!" Cliff cheered._

" _Yes, Cliff, yay!" Ruby said. She flew down until she reached the river. She put Cliff down. "What do you want to do?" she asked._

" _I want to-" Before he could finish, a loud rumble struck the earth._

" _What was that?" Ruby wondered. "Cliff, you stay here."_

" _But mommy-"_

" _You heard me, stay here."_

" _Okay mommy." Cliff sat down on a rock._

 _Ruby quickly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She quickly flew over to the castle. That is, until the first tower toppled._

 _*KRAAAAAK*_

 _The tower nearly fell on Ruby. "Ah!" she yelled. Another bomb fell down and struck the castle._

 _*BOOOOOM*_

" _WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" she demanded. Then she saw them. She saw the metal birds flying over the sky at unbelievable speeds, faster than even Skywings. "YOU THINGS..." she growled. She darted towards them, but they easily outran her. A green smoke filled her city, and there she saw. The poor dragons down there were gargling blood, acting strangely, and ultimately, dying._

 _She couldn't do anything to help them. Whatever the green fog touched seemed to die, no matter how gruesomely. "Reminds me of someone I know..." she murmured._

 _And then she started to cry. Because there was nothing she could do as she watched her subjects die in front of her. There was nothing. She flew back to her son, having witnessed the worst day she ever had._


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of the Rainforest

Battle of the Rainforest (Part 1)

 _ **A shout-out to MCZ, Guest (the one who reviewed my story), Charizard9000, AVC03, Doodle Knight, Ebony-The-Dragon, and jblouin1234, thank you all!**_

 _ **I'm surprised by the turnout! In less than 3 weeks, I got more than 400 views (500 now)! THANK YOU ALL!**_

As the Colonel sat in an armored car, he screamed furiously as the Russian bombers flew overhead. "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!" he swore.

But this day was not the day. With his nearly demolished ground force, and completely demolished air force, he had little choices to choose. "RETREAT!" he ordered!

His Lieutenant lifted his head out of his hands. "Sir, where shall we retreat?" he asked, his tone not betraying his looming sense of fear as the Imperial units continued to dominate the battle.

The Colonel quickly turned his head towards a large collection of massive mountains. "Over there!"He pointed to the mountain range.

"Brilliant, sir!" the Lieutenant remarked. The Lieutenant then looked up to the sky, pondering. "But the air forces could crush us under the mountain, sir!"

Oops. The Colonel hadn't thought of that. "Just try it!" he commanded.

"Alright sir." the Lieutenant said half-heartedly. "Men, prepare to fall back in the mountains!" he yelled. " _With no air cover."_ he thought.

As the remaining M1A2s and Armored Cars drove towards the mountains, an Imperial Union pilot spotted them.

"They're getting away!" yelled the pilot.

The other crew members craned their necks over to look. "You're right, there they are!" one said.

"Let's bomb them!" said another.

"Or, we could fire at them with our 23mm turret." the navigator said. "I've been dying to try out the remote-controlled tail gun."

All of the other crew members turned to look at him. "Are you serious? Show some respect, even to your enemy." piped up a member.

"What are you talking about?!" the navigator yelled back. "It takes SKILL to operate a tail gun!"

"I don't agree. By the way, the tail gun can't even point downwards, and it's going to be removed soon." said another.

The navigator frowned at them. "Fine, let's bomb them. But tell the commander first, see what he thinks."

~~~~Diamond Spray Delta, Imperial Camp~~~~

"Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from one of our bombers." said a soldier.

"Alright, pick up." responded the Grand Commander. "Tell them I don't have time for nonsense." he added.

"I'll do it, sir." The soldier picked up. "The Commander says he doesn't have time for nonsense, so speed it up!"

Meanwhile, behind the soldier, the Commander face-palmed, but that's not important.

"We found the last of the enemy. We're asking what the Commander would like to do next." said the navigator.

"Sir, the crew would like to ask if you would like to do anything about the remaining enemy troopers, because they found them." the soldier said.

The Commander raised his eyebrow. "Alright then, tell the Tu-95 bombers to go back to the Russian base until we have enough space for them. We started construction of the airfield, affirmative? Meanwhile, send 50 armored cars to defeat the rest of the forces."

"Uh, sir?" the soldier asked. "The enemy are retreating into a mountain pass, our numbers will amount to nothing. And we haven't started construction of our airfield yet, but will soon."

The Commander furrowed his eyebrows. "Very well, just tell that Tu-95 to blow them out, and then tell them to head back to the airbase in the Russia."

"Very well, sir." The soldier lifted the radio. "You have orders to bomb out the enemy forces, and tell the others to head back to the Russian base. That includes you."

In the Tu-95, the pilot grinned. "They'll be gone and we'll be gone, all before you know it."

"You better be." The soldier shut down the radio. "The orders are in."

The Commander looked up into the ceiling. "I wonder what happened to the dragon we caught earlier."

~~~~Winding Tail River, 3 hours later~~~~

Glory blinked her eyes open. " _How long have I been asleep?!"_ she scolded herself. She looked around. One scavenger with a bright white cloth draped over it had released the gray blob, or whatever it was that was holding her down. It had its tiny paws over her mouth, opening her jaws wide and studying her teeth. " _Is the thing crazy?"_ she thought. " _OK, THIS IS REALLY IS GETTING ON MY NERVES."_ She suddenly unhinged her jaw, and spat venom all over the scavenger. The scavenger started screaming and fell to the floor, and the screams didn't last long.

Soon, other scavengers bustled over to check on the commotion and they started screaming too. She smirked. _"Ha,_ " she thought. _"And you really think that I'm harmless? Well, who's harmless now?"_ After that horror scene, a scavenger ran over to a box and screamed some things into it. She raised her eyebrow, wondering what good yelling in a box was.

Then the doors burst open, with more scavengers holding black stick-shapes. They looked around, almost as if they were looking for something, and yelled a few things. They surrounded her and pointed their stick-shapes at her. _"Is that a weapon?"_ she wondered. _"Well, two can play that game. Or six for that matter, anyway."_ Glory stood up and opened her jaw, spitting venom around her. The scavengers held up some type of opaque shield, and blocked her venom. _"Uh oh..."_ she worried.

Suddenly, a night-black dragon burst into the room.

" _DEATHBRINGER!"_ her mind yelled. "DEATHBRINGER!" she yelled. "What are you doing here!?" she asked furiously. She frowned. Not really what you yell at someone who is trying to save you.

He opened his mouth, and flames poured out onto the scavengers, setting them on fire and sending them scrambling. Two more RainWings materialized out of thin air and shot darts around. However, the darts seemed to bounce off the cloth the scavengers were wearing. One scavenger lifted his weapon and flames erupted from the end of the stick.

The RainWings collapsed on the ground, and Glory could guess what had wounded them from the moment she was captured. They were clutching their bodies, and one immediately rolled his eyes back into his head. Blood spouted from the other's mouth, and Glory took in the horrifying sight of innocent RainWings being killed right in front of her. The other RainWing collapsed on the floor, with his wing draped over himself like a cloth draped over a corpse. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she opened her mouth, spitting venom on the scavenger who fired upon her dragons.She quickly ran over to the RainWing, and stroked his neck as he coughed, blood continuously spouting out of his mouth.

One of his eyes peered at her, half closed. His chest rose and fell, and Glory grabbed his talon. He closed his eyes for the last time. She suddenly widened her eyes as a purple dragon landed down into the room.

"MANGROVE?" she yelled. There Mangrove stood, right in front of her. "When did you come here?"

Mangrove puffed his chest proudly. "I followed Deathbringer out here." He then looked down to his fallen comrades and his voiced cracked as he continued. "I told Deathbringer about where you went. Turns out it was a good idea."

Suddenly, a massive rumble wracked the sky as massive metal birds flew over. The scavengers were here.

~~~~Tu-95 Squadron~~~~

The Tu-95s flew over the landscape, and the navigator from before looked down onto the ground. After bombing the enemy, they had orders to return back to the Russian base they came from. He didn't like that.

"Jim?" asked the pilot. "You've been awfully quiet this whole ride. Is something bothering you?"

Jim lifted his head slowly. "Just thinking about something." he answered. He paused, and then continued, "Why do we have to listen to our commanders?"

The pilot only shrugged. "It beats me. I don't personally know, but I do know that for some reason people naturally strive to be, I don't know, governed. I'm guessing it's probably because we're lazy. Now stop thinking these treasonous thoughts and get back to navigating."

Jim went back to staring out the window, and also went back to thinking, this time about what his comrade said. _"Maybe it's because we're taught to do so. But what if we could change the education system? What if... we were taught differently? Taught to decide for ourselves what we want to do with our lives, instead of paying taxes and getting it wasted on things you don't want?"_ He then looked at the moon, which was glowing brightly and majestically, almost as if it was the holy night. It was almost as if there were three moons, almost as if it were the gods looking down at him, waiting for him to say his prayers. "I pray, I wish and I hope to see my family again."

Suddenly, someone yelled something in the plane, something he didn't quite catch. He heard, "THE DRAGONS ARE UNDERNEATH US!"

~~~~Diamond Spray Delta, Imperial Camp~~~~

"SIR, THE DRAGON HAS BROKEN OUT! OUR BASE HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" screamed the crew member through the Emergency Line.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." the operator said smoothly, attempting to calm the crew member. Apparently, it didn't work.

"GET ME TO THE COMMANDER IMMEDIATELY!" he pressured.

"Uh, the Commander is on his way to inspect your base right now." the operator said worriedly.

"WHAT?!" yelled another member. "MOVE IT!" A shove followed. "HOW MANY REINFORCEMENTS DID HE BRING?!"

The operator, unsure whether to answer, said, "The Commander brought about 50 armored trucks, just in case of an ambush."

A sigh of relief could be heard over the radio, before the other crew member, shoved over before, shoved the other away from the radio. "That's great," was all the operator could hear before the radio cut out.

~~~~Winding Tail River, 5 hours later~~~~

Glory had a restless sleep. First, she dreamed of the poor dragons killed in the evening chasing her down through endless jungles, filled with scavengers hiding in the trees, with all of them using their little black sticks, and she would be watching RainWings die from the scavengers and then they would join the ones killed in real life and join them in their quest to catch her. After that, she dreamed of her friends getting their heads placed on wooden structures, and watching, she being unable to move, a massive piece of metal, gleaming sharp, drop on her friends' necks and every head that dropped on the floor sprayed blood everywhere, and a million screams' choir ringed through her ears, and the worst was the slow motion. The horrid scene all happened in slow motion, and it all happened while she watched, paralyzed, unable to take her gaze away.

She quickly opened her eyes. She was still on the bed-like structure the scavengers had placed her on to stare at her teeth, or whatever they were doing. The structure was surprisingly soft, like moss, and hard, like a rock ledge. It was massaging to her back.

And then she stood up and landed on the ground. And she saw those bodies again, lying on the ground. She remembered holding that RainWing's talon before he died. The massive metal birds were long gone, and she was thinking nothing was going to happen to her now. But Deathbringer had insisted on calling the RainWing army to defend her, at least until he figured why the scavengers had brought her here, with the help of her friends. That would mean her poor friends who tried to help her during her strange breakdown. That would mean Tsunami. She suddenly felt a stab of guilt that was strangely familiar. She shrugged. She would apologize to her friends later, when they arrived. There was plenty of time, and they were safe in the protection of the RainWing army anyway. That could wait.

Suddenly, a massive rumble came from the North. " _Come on, not again!"_ Glory thought. This time thought, those massive box-things she saw when she first was captured appeared. And as they came, she saw at least 20 more behind it. _"Uh oh,"_ Glory worried. _"I have my entire army here."_ Glory widened her eyes.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!"


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of the Rainforest (2)

Battle of the Rainforest Part 2

 **A/N: This chapter will be concerning the Grand Commander of Imperial Armies (full title) and his name, his backstory, and his family. And of course, as the chapter suggests, it shows the decisive Battle of the Rainforest, which the RainWing Army faces off against a squad of more than 50 armored cars and trucks, all occupied by well-trained soldiers and the Commander himself. After not updating for such a long time, I think you guys deserve a treat. A 3,000-word chapter will be your treat, to be exact.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Commander sat in his truck, which was shuddering and rumbling in the unforgiving terrain of the New Continent. He let his back lean into his seat, and let his mind wander.

 _~~~~2 years earlier~~~~_

 _Tsuyoshi walked down the halls of his office building, humming to himself. He happily walked down the stairs and rendezvoused with his wife. He hopped into his car and drove into the sunset and watched happily as he felt the stresses of work finally lift off his shoulders, as the weekend approached. As he parked his car to a stop not far from his apartment, his wife stepped out first, with him walking out next._

" _Ami, would you like me to open the door for you?" he asked affectionately._

 _Ami smiled. "Thanks, but I can open the door by myself." She pushed the door open and gestured for him to go in._

 _Tsuyoshi kissed her on the cheek and walked up the stairs towards their apartment building. He opened the door to their room and took off his shoes, his wife following. They sat on the bed, and talked about their day together, and talked about their plans for the future, and what they were going to do tomorrow._

 _The next day, he got up early to make breakfast, got out the bread, put it in the toaster, and had the jam outside, ready for eating. "Now, for the oatmeal." he said to himself. He took out the rolled oats from his cupboard and dumped the contents into the pot of boiling water, and when they were ready, he scooped some into two bowls and turned off the fire. Now left with nothing to do, he kissed his sleeping wife on her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep. He walked out the door, and decided to take a walk._

 _When he came back, he remembered to check the mail. "Better see if my magazine arrived yet, it's been over a month now!" he exclaimed to himself, and opened the mailbox. Inside was his magazine, which earned a squeal of excitement, and an official-looking document. What was written on it made Tsuyoshi drop everything he was holding and put his hand on his head, puzzling over what he had just witnessed, and a headache erupted in his head. It couldn't be possible! He refused to believe what he just saw. "I must be dreaming. TELL ME I'M DREAMING!" he screamed, panicked. He ran off, dropping everything, with his hands covering his face. As he ran, the drafting document floated down, settling on the rough, rocky ground._

 _~~~~1 year later~~~~_

 _It had been a year after he was drafted, and Tsuyoshi quickly rose up in rank and reputation as his acts of bravery and honor became widespread throughout the Imperial Union Army, the newly created army which was created to face against the United Dictatorship Country. Even though the generic idea of the Imperial Union was so that the public would have a voice, the United Dictatorship Country decided to comprise the people's safety, and began to attack the places which had joined the Imperial Union._

 _Even though the government had abolished the Imperial Army through popular vote, this threat was enough to have people all over the continent to vote for the re-creation and re-commission of the armies of the Imperial Union. Now Tsuyoshi was the Grand Commander of the Imperial Armies, and was in charge of the defense of outlying islands under the control of the Imperial Union, or rather, part of the Imperial Union. He had noticed that the army had slowly veered off from what it was supposed to be._

 _Now, the construction of the boats and ships, all which would originally have to be approved by the public due to the use of tax payer money, was now decided by the government. He didn't know for certain, but he was sure that the public was now being abused by the police, and curfews probably were now in place, even though the public never approved or even brought up the idea in the first place. "Such treasonous thoughts," he scolded himself. "Why can't you just be normal, like all the others?"_

 _His Brigadier General ran up to him and saluted him. "Sir, our boats are ready for launch, we are now loading our final amounts of ammunition." He noticed that the Commander was only half listening. "Uh, sir, if this is a bad time, I could tell you later..."_

 _Tsuyoshi quickly fluttered his eyes, and shook his head. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" he asked._

" _Uh, the ammunition is the only thing left for us to do. We could launch our boats right afterwards." the General responded._

 _Tsuyoshi gave him a curious look, as if he was slowly drifting off again. "Alright, ok, this is fine, launch them when you're ready." he responded rather nervously._

 _The General, looking relatively confused, walked off and shouted some things to the other troops._

 _Tsuyoshi started to think about Ami again. He gave out a long sigh, before he noticed that he was standing in the same place for quite a while. He started to walk around, half inspecting, half thinking. He sat on a rock, and looked into the sky. So you could guess how surprised when he heard the horns of the ships go off._

" _Wait for me!" he screamed, and ran towards the ship and got onto a landing craft just before it departed from the docks. "When will this horrible war be over?" he whispered to himself as he walked around the arranged tanks and to the bridge._

Tsuyoshi woke up with a jolt as the truck came to a stop. "Are we here?" he asked.

The truck driver looked at him with a pitying look. "Yes, but there are a lot of dragons camped over there."

He frowned, and walked out of the truck. There, to the research facility for the dragon, he saw a massive camp of dragons that seemed to be mild-mannered. One in particular was roaring something to the others, and then they would suddenly look lively, and then... disappear? He grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked closely. No, they didn't disappear. He could still see the faint shape of the dragons walking around and flying towards their trucks. "Has anyone armed the Skyshield anti-aircraft weapons system yet?" he asked.

One soldier quickly flipped a switch and finished setting up the Skyshield. "Done sir!" he answered. The Skyshield spun 360 degrees and then pointed to the air, and the gun fired, revealing the dragons which then fell out the sky and crashed back to the ground. The Commander quickly glanced to the radar. It showed a massive amount of dragons scattered around the camp, much more than what he could see, which meant that they were camouflaged. " _How am I going to take back the base?"_ he wondered. Then it occurred to him. _Those dragons are prone to bombing._ He sighed. He shouldn't have sent the Tu-95s back to base. Then again, they would have had to go back due to fuel issues. " _Why did everything have to be so complicated?!"_ he thought grumpily.

"Well then," he said to himself. "This is going to be a long battle."

~~~~RainWing Army Camp~~~~

Glory scrambled around as she tried to arrange the RainWings to assault the new threat. Tsunami yelled and eventually screamed orders at the RainWings, who mostly just looked startled, and some disappeared to follow her commands, only to be killed on their charge to the hill which overlooked their camp.

"General!" Glory screamed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Tsunami scowled at her. "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME QUESTION! THESE RAINWINGS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed.

Glory looked at the boxes which were now driving downwards to their camp. "Find somewhere we can ambush them."

Tsunami gave her a smirk. "Glory, don't you realize that there's a reason they can kill our camouflaged troops?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Glory said hastily, "Just please go and send the RainWings to the Rainforest so we can spray them with venom."

Tsunami quickly flew off to usher the troops into the Rainforest and Glory watched as the boxes started to blast her dragons to bits of nothingness, and even more flames erupted from sticks on top of the other approaching boxes. She held back a tear and spat a blob of venom at a scavenger perched on one of the boxes, which stopped the stick from shooting those flames that killed her dragons. She noticed the boxes started to stop, and hundreds of scavengers ran out of them and she knew that she would soon be surrounded. Now she had to rely on Tsunami, which was not something she wanted to do at the moment, but she had to do it anyway. "TSUNAMI, HELP!"

The RainWings attacked, and the venom drenched the attacking scavengers. They didn't even have a chance against the massive amount of RainWings attacking, but she noticed a few RainWings who were reluctant to spray their venom and forgot to camouflage, and then they collapsed, with those iconic holes in their chests. Glory laid her talons to her face, and when she took them off, she saw the RainWings all scattered around the area and Tsunami was desperately trying to organize them into an attack formation, despite the tide of the battle somehow now falling into the scavengers' favour. The scavengers had overcome their initial surprise, but she could see quite a few scavengers which were drenched in venom, and it seemed like their casualties actually were more than theirs, but then she saw the ratio of the battle and realized that almost 1/7 of their entire army was laying on the ground, and they were suffering heavy casualties. Despite the efforts by the RainWings to continue to spray their venom, the little black sticks were just too much. Glory realized that she was standing in one place the whole time, and the battle was like those in paintings and tapestries. Huge groups of warriors battling it out. Except, the RainWings were burning and being blasted to bits, and she saw one scavenger run over to a dragon with a sharp scavenger claw, gleaming with blood, and stabbed the poor dragon with it. Blood gouged out from the wound, and it jumped nimbly onto the RainWing's back, and slit its throat. It then cut off the dragon's head. And then it chopped off the dragon's legs. That was the breaking point.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Glory screamed. She jumped into battle, and ripped off one scavenger's head. She crushed another, and as a sharp pain struck into her leg, she nearly flipped over as her head crashed down to the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot. She opened her mouth and swallowed a passing scavenger, only to break her teeth when she bit down. A few scavengers surrounded her and started to use their black sticks. She camouflaged and flew right behind them, killing them one by one. She knocked even more over with her tail, and stabbed one with her claw. Some scavengers started yelling things at the others, and a scavenger covered in black cloth and a mask came out, spraying fire everywhere with a black and metallic tube.

Tsunami quickly ran over to another RainWing, and screamed orders at him to camouflage and kill some scavengers. He suddenly fell down, hit by one of those scavenger weapons, and he fell into her. She was drenched in his blood. How could something make a dragon bleed so much? She quickly pushed his body off her and ran over to a scavenger, tearing its body open. She stabbed her claws into another, and yelled at the remaining RainWings to camouflage, and they quickly disappeared. _"Idiotic RainWings,"_ Tsunami thought. _"If only they could use their brains."_

The battle wasn't going too bad, now that Tsunami thought about it. Now that the remaining RainWings were camouflaged, they were only being killed by the boxes and the rest of the scavengers were clueless to what hit them. She watched as scavengers fell, appearing to be killed by nothing and even more scavengers had venom suddenly drenched on them from out of nowhere. The battle only looked bad because the RainWings who weren't camouflaged were dead, or horribly wounded. Or so Tsunami hoped.

She suddenly smelled smoke. _Smoke means fire._ She quickly ran to the source and saw a completely cloth covered scavenger spraying fire everywhere, and RainWings started to reveal themselves as they burned. The flames licked hungrily at the grass and they started to spread out over the entire field the battle was centered on. The horrible screams of the RainWings pierced through the choking air. She saw in slow motion as even more of those cloth covered scavengers walked out and sprayed even more fire, killing even more dragons. She could see tiny distortions in the air as the remaining RainWings panicked and fell on top of each other trying to fly and escape, only to be knocked back down and then claimed by the flames. Those who managed to take to the air were blasted out of the sky by those horrid boxes, as blood and fire covered the scorched ground, and now the once crisp air turned into the smell of cinders.

Tsunami gripped her spear, yelling a battle cry, and cut through the advancing scavenger army as she felt the horrible feeling of ripping through guts vibrate through her spear, and blood squirted into her face as she charged. She suddenly stopped right in her tracks, and her neck flung backwards. She stumbled back, pain surging through her body. She then fell over, gasping for air, and her vision was fuzzy. She clutched her throat, and felt sticky blood coat her talons. Her talons shook as she lifted them. She shuddered as she saw what used to be her talons. They had their claws ripped clean off, and she leaned her head back as pain continued to claim her body. She slowly closed her eyes, and she couldn't breathe, and every attempt to breathe wracked her with pain like a million claws stabbing her neck at once, and she struggled to maintain consciousness. As the world faded, she thought she saw the shape of a dragon running towards her.

Glory ran as fast as she could towards Tsunami. She wouldn't let her friend die, not like this. As Tsunami's eyelids closed and opened, she grabbed her head and pressed it against her forehead. She could see the puncture in her neck, and blood poured out of the wound. She shook Tsunami and screamed at her as tears streamed down her face. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME HERE! Please…" she begged. As the massive battle behind them rumbled, Glory felt her heart crack, and she suddenly felt as if she had left the battle, and all the background noise faded away. She couldn't bear the sight, but looked at the horrible wound anyway. She saw a small metal object, the size of a claw, and it was lodged right in the middle of Tsunami's throat. It was blocking her air tube, and it had ripped through her arteries, causing massive bleeding.

Her train of thought and her heart were both broken when she heard Tsunami gasp for air with her eyes closed. Glory winced as she pulled out the metal object, and it pulled Tsunami's neck forward and it made a horrible squish noise, the type of noise which would make you vomit for days on end. She quickly pressed her claw on the fatal wound as blood squirt from it. Tsunami wouldn't leave her. She wouldn't do such a thing. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" she screamed with tears now overflowing her eyes and dripping everywhere.

Tsunami's wing was splayed to her side, and the other was draped over her body. Glory lifted it and saw a horrible sight. The blood was everywhere, and multiple holes peppered her body. Glory lifted her and wrapped her in her wings as she cried into her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I'm sorry for not treating you well when you were still here. I'm sorry for everything. Tsunami, I'm sorry." Glory then closed her eyes and sobbed, hugging her friend with one arm and lifting her neck with the other, as she wrapped her neck around Tsunami's neck.

Tsuyoshi observed the battle as if it was just a game. As if life was a game. If only it were that easy. He spotted an extremely saddening blue dragon crouched over another royal blue one, and it was embracing the other in its wings, and it looked like that dragon was killed by one of his troops. He sighed. The scars of war would never leave him. Even if he was reunited with Ami, even if the Empire compensated for all his losses, it wouldn't be enough.

Watching friends and family separate was too much for him. It reminded him too much of himself, and a stroke of self-pity hit him like a bullet train in Tokyo. He swore that once this horrible war was over, he would resign. He would reunite with his beloved wife, and go back to working in that office building with his wife, and live with her again.

That train of thought was too much for him. He had to call off the attack. Seeing those two dragons had saddened him to the point of no return, at least for today. He couldn't bear seeing any families torn apart because of him, or any friends mourning for their fallen comrades. And he hoped this would last for a day, because his sense of duty always took over his sense of pity. But he hoped that it wouldn't, at least for today.

"CALL OFF THE ATTACK! RETREAT!" he commanded. He saw a few faces of protest, but thanks to the dragons, he would no longer see any more death today.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of the Ice Wall

Chapter 7: Battle of the Great Ice Wall

The scavenger death machines rumbled in the background, but Glory heard none of it. She shook her fallen friend again.

"Tsunami, wake up..." she tried. She hung her head low, and cried as she dropped her friend's limp body, her talons coated in blood.

She opened her mouth, and she screamed. She screamed, and she cried. She poured out the pains of her life, every last bit of it, from the first time she was abused by the guardians to right now.

She didn't notice the loud thumps from the healers' landing down onto the scorched ground.

"Your Majesty, if you let us see her wounds..." they started.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She continued to cry, and a talon rested on her talon, wrapping their wings over and around her.

"Are you okay?" Deathbringer asked.

"You don't understand," Glory mumbled through her endless sobbing. "You don't understand what I'm going through."

Deathbringer snuggled her, and the healers took Tsunami's body away, earning a few startled shrieks as they examined the wound.

"I understand more than you'd think," Deathbringer said quietly. After a pause, he said, "Did you ever wonder what happened to my mother?"

Glory continued to sob, and she didn't hear what Deathbringer had said.

"Glory," Deathbringer said a little louder, "Are you listening to me?"

This time, Glory quickly lifted her head, staring into Deathbringer's purple eyes with her own eyes, red from crying.

Deathbringer smiled sweetly, which made everything much better. "Thank you." he said. His head fell down for a split second, before he pulled it back up. "My-my mother... she died on my first mission to the continent. She got struck by lightning, and well, she died. But hey, I got over it, right?" He gave Glory a half-hearted smile.

Glory sniffled and smiled back. "Thanks," she said finally. "Thanks for cheering me up, or at least trying to. I-it helps."

"You're always welcome." Deathbringer said slowly. Glory snuggled her head under his wing, and they watched the sky as storm clouds covered the sky, rain pattering down, extinguishing the fires created by the wars that had torn Pyrrhia, and Glory, apart.

~~~~ _Jump to the timeline of "The Empire of the Sky"~~~~_

Commander Tsuyoshi sat in his reclining chair, staring out to the sea as he sat in a naval base situated near the delta that they had set up base on so many years ago. The side of power switched back and forth, let that be loss of men or loss of territory. They had been ambushed, over and over again, by the UDC, and they had always prevailed. In the later years of the war, however, the dragons started to retaliate.

In the beginning, the Imperial Union Armies had only saw use of spears by the dragons, but as the war dragged on, massive, organized attacks started to emerge, using old but famous war tactics against the Army. And now, a massive battleship appeared in the seashore, ready to fire. He groaned, and called out to the other people to evacuate. The alarm rung through his ears, creating a deafening sound to the other soldiers and him as well.

Suddenly, a man wearing a long lab coat ran down the hall, squealing excitedly about something. "COMMANDER!" he screamed. "I HAVE MADE THE BEST DISCOVERY EVER!"

Commander Tsuyoshi looked at him with a dirty look. "What do you want, Dr. Alexander?" he said disapprovingly. "Look, I realize you developed the escape pods, and right now, it's a good time to use them, so leave me alone."

Dr. Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, dear commander?" he said curiously. He shrugged. "Anyway," he continued, "I found a way to translate dragon talk!"

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow. "This is great and all," he said, "but you can show me your little invention later." He then quickly ran down the hallway and into an escape pod, which Dr. Alexander quickly followed.

"OOH! HERE'S ANOTHER INVENTION I MADE!" he said quite loudly. Tsuyoshi groaned for the second time in the day, and Alexander quickly pulled out a tiny robotic object out of his bag. "This," he continued, "is the walking war machine. Here's a model."

At the word war machine, Tsuyoshi perked up. "What?!" he said. He then snatched the tiny robot from Alexander's hands, and examined it. "How does it work?" he asked, suddenly full of energy.

The scientist smirked. "Well, first you need to put it on the ground." he said. He set the landmine on the tiny escape pod's floor, and pulled out a remote. "Here." He pointed the landmine, and suddenly, 6 legs popped out of the sides of the robot. And then the robot started to walk, 4 rotating guns on the sides.

As the robot scrambled around and around the Commander, he could only grin. "This is brilliant!" he said.

Alexander shrugged. "I'm surprised no one invented it yet," he said simply. "But... you know what, nevermind."

Tsuyoshi snorted. "Well, it's great that no one invented it! Great job!" He patted Alexander on his back.

"Well..." Alexander said slowly, "Not really, I mean, this thing is only a prototype, and it's way too expensive."

"You got any more?" Tsuyoshi said quickly.

Alexander shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I only got the design working recently, and it suffers malfunctions, such as early self-destruction, and just it exploding randomly at times." he said. "And anyway, this is a prototype. It's probably going to be about 50 times bigger, mind you, so you keep that in mind." he pointed out. He pressed a button the remote, and the war machine shut down.

Tsuyoshi opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, the escape pod shook violently. "GAH!" he screamed. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THAT WAS!"

Alexander quickly opened a small window and looked outside. "THAT IS A HUGE BATTLESHIP!" he yelled.

"I KNOW THAT'S A HUGE BATTLESHIP, YOU IDIOT!" He slapped Alexander. "WHAT WERE THE TREMORS?"

Alexander rubbed his face. "OW!" he said. "Anyway, their guns penetrated our engine tanks! We're going to sink!" he said, clearly terrified.

Suddenly, their escape pod lurched up, and soon they saw a massive crane lifting them out of the water. They noticed the battleship had obliterated their base, leaving nothing but burnt pieces of grass, which made Tsuyoshi flinch.

Alexander opened a hatch the second the escape pod stopped moving. He suddenly froze as he saw the unnerving glare of a dragon staring right down at them.

"Uh... hi?"

~~~~Rainforest Royal Palace~~~~

President and Former Queen Glory sat in her comfortable chair, tapping her desk to the tune of the great outdoors. She stared awkwardly at the military papers sitting on her desk, and took one out of the pile. "Request for Military Budget," she read. "That's trash." She tossed the paper into a small shredder on her desk, and took another out to read. "Request for funding of RainWing flagship? That's also trash." She tossed it into the shredder as well, and slammed her head on the desk and groaned. Now why couldn't she go to the meetings that ACTUALLY CONCERNED HER DRAGONS instead of this lame business?

She groaned and started to sort the papers into piles according to what they were. After an eternity of sorting, she finally slammed her head on the desk in exhaustion.

She started to type up a note for her secretary on her massive computer.

" _Discuss different precautions needed for war purposes, and reach a conclusion on budget plans."_ she wrote. "And that is all." She leaned back into her chair, and fell asleep soon after.

Glory woke up in a jolt, and she saw a dignified-looking dragon face right in front of her. "GAH!" she said quickly. "MINISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She straightened her long hat and got up.

The Minister cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, about your note yesterday." he said.

Glory nodded. "Yes, yes. Is it time for the meeting?" she said.

He nodded and Glory followed him out of her office.

Soon after, they reached the massive "Tree of Honors", the meeting place for all members of the Government.

Queen Glory sat down on her throne, and called out for the meeting to begin. The chamber fell in silence under her commanding voice. "Now, we shall discuss about our current military and economical positions." she said.

A RainWing spoke up. "Your Majesty, we are in a very good political and economical position right now in comparison to the other kingdoms, and the conflict is mostly on the far side of the continent."

"Your Majesty, my most sincere apologies for interrupting you, but may I speak up?" said another.

Glory nodded for him to continue.

"Thank you." he said. "Now, because I am in charge of distribution of resources, I would like to say that we are in a very good position in terms of that, but however, as I am also in charge of military issues, I say we are at risk. Currently, in comparison of the other armies, we have only a fraction of their military strength, and our adversaries' armies continue to grow. In example, the Imperial SeaWing Army has more than 3 times our military strength in terms of number of weaponry, and they now have more than 1,000 soldiers in their army, whereas we have only a small, in relative terms, 600-soldier army."

Glory gazed at him unblinkingly. "Very well, if you believe this to be an extremely important case, then I shall address this appropriately, once and for all." She paused. "I believe that the needs of our fellow citizens and the population should go before anything, nevermind our military strength."

"But Your Majesty-"the representative started.

Glory shook her head. "Right now, the armies of the world are preoccupied with the war currently at hand, and we are lucky enough to be out of it. While the other kingdoms and empires continue to expand their military strength, we are helping improve the lives of dragons right now, rather than join a war that we are unaffected by." She narrowed her eyes at the representative. "Are you suggesting we join the war, and risk hundreds of lives, for something that does not concern us?" she accused.

A murmur spread through the chamber, and a NightWing stood up. "I think we should support the other kingdoms and empires." He looked at Glory. "If you stand for the people, if you truly do what is right for the people, then you wouldn't mind public opinion on this topic, now would you?" he asked.

Another RainWing spoke up. "Right now, our budget is quite tight in monetary terms, no matter how well we may be doing on the surface. A full-on elective action will starve our budget even more, and we will enter a collapse and an entire revamp on our current budget." she said.

"We need no advertising, and this isn't a council election." the NightWing argued. "We only need to distribute voting boxes for the population, and voting booths as well. The topic will be quite known and straightforward if Her Majesty commands it."

Glory nodded. "Very well, does anyone else have something to say?" she boomed.

The same RainWing spoke up again. "There are many other problems, like meetings with the municipal governments, talks with the governors," She shook her head. "There are just too many different things needed to do."

Glory raised her scepter, and the chamber fell in silence once more. "Thank you," she said, "And I realize that there are many different variables in this proposed operation. However, a nation-wide order for all municipalities should be enough to have the elective action in place, can it not?"

The RainWing gulped and sat back down onto her council chair, scribbling notes and statistics on her clipboard.

Glory smiled. "Then I call this meeting to an end." She placed her scepter on the ground and stepped off her throne. As the dragons all eventually left, Glory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and rubbed her temple. She plopped back down onto her ceremonial throne in the chamber, and Kinkajou approached her. Glory raised an eyebrow. "Kinkajou, what are you doing here?"

Kinkajou took off her hat in a bow, and Glory ordered her to stop that, which she did. She then said, "Glory, I need to tell you something that I forgot to tell you at the meeting."

Glory shrugged. "Go ahead, Kinkajou." she said.

Kinkajou smiled. "Thank you." she said. "Now, this is something about the war..."

"Yes?" Glory pressed.

"How am I to put this to you?" Kinkajou pondered. "We're... kind of being threatened by the Empire of the Sea."

Glory widened her eyes. "Why?" she demanded.

"Well, Empress Anemone IV says that you're too much of a coward to fight for the rest of the Pyrrhia, and that you're a self-centered ruler, to sum it up." Kinkajou answered. "Our spies also say that Emperor Eagle I of the Sky Empire is also a part of it."

"WHAT?" Glory yelled, and Kinkajou lost balance, toppling over. Glory stomped out of the chamber, fuming.

Kinkajou flinched as she slowly got up. "AND THEY SAID THEY WOULD ATTACK THE RAINFOREST WITH THEIR FLAGSHIP!" she yelled, and quickly dashed after Her Majesty.

~~~~ _SINV (SeaWing Imperial Naval Vessel) Empress Anemone IV~~~~_

"We've got one of them!" yelled a SeaWing running across the deck. Emperor Eagle loomed over the escape pod, and a scavenger tumbled out of it, which squealed and ran back into the escape pod. How pathetic. As he pulled out his personalized DG-100 to shoot the scavengers, a bomb dropped out of the sky, missing the flagship but rocking the ship back and forth.

Eagle looked up, and saw a massive fleet of aircraft dropping bombs on them, sending their ship shaking back and forth even more. As Eagle looked back to the escape pod, he saw that it was empty, and that the scavengers were running across the deck, that which caused a good amount of chaos.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Eagle demanded. A nervous-looking SeaWing sailor walked up to him.

"Your Imperial Majesty," he said, "you see, the scavengers are attacking us, and therefore are causing a good amount of chaos, and so we can't get the AAA turrets online as fast."

Eagle shrugged. "Very well, tell them to hurry up." He then looked at the SeaWings who were on land and setting up a base. "They better hurry up." he added to himself.

~~~~UDC Camp, Outskirts of the Ice Kingdom~~~~

Lieutenant General Jackson Gray was sent to oversee the operation that the UDC was attempting. They were about to march into the cold tundra, and vanquish the most isolated and most secluded dragon kingdom, according to their intelligence. They had intelligence all over the continent; satellites in the sky, bases underground, and they had control of a few islands in the sea, although their land was becoming smaller and smaller as time went by. They had to succeed in this campaign, or they lose the battle, and they lose the ancient treasure they were fighting for.

The Imperial Union was a problem of the past, however. Now, the dragons were fighting against them in a powerful and formidable alliance which nearly obliterated the earlier attempts, and the Colonel that was sent earlier was defeated by the Imperial Union. He went missing.

Jackson shuddered. He hoped he wouldn't suffer such a fate. "How are the preparations?" he yelled out to his soldiers.

A soldier ran up to him and saluted him. "General Sir, we are ready for attack!" he said.

Jackson shrugged. "Very well, send in the tanks and aircraft." he said.

He rubbed his hands together in the cold, and cold mist came out of his mouth. "Time to attack." he whispered to himself.

~~~~5 days later~~~~

As Jackson rode in the cold tank that was driving to the cold peninsula, he wondered to himself if he would ever make it back home. Back home, where the cornfields used to grow 10 feet tall. He sighed. "Status report!" he barked.

The captain quickly saluted him. "Sir, we are nearing the rendezvous point!" he said quickly. "The Alpha Squadron is already there as well!"

Jackson nodded. "Very well, what do their scouts say?" he demanded.

There was a pause. "Sir, they say that they report a huge glacier that may pose a problem for further advances!" the captain said finally.

Jackson squeezed his hands together, thinking. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. "Tell them to fire at the outcrops of the glacier far away so they don't fall down onto the soldiers, and then to sink it. We need to destroy it in order to advance, and I don't care if we need boats, this is my order!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the captain said. He said a few orders to the radio operator, and after a while, the captain spoke again. "Sir, they say that the glacier seems to be firing icicles at them!"

"What?" Jackson said, disbelieving. "How is that possible? Tell them to send a drone to find what is behind this mess!

The captain nodded, and said something else to the radio operator. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the radio, and Jackson flinched. "What was that?" he demanded.

The operator shuddered. "Sir, dragons are attacking from the glacier!" he said.

Jackson shrugged. "Then blast them to hell."


End file.
